Albus Severus y el misterio del Krynner
by Saliu.P
Summary: En el colegio Hogwarts están empezando a pasar cosas muy raras. Ahora es Albus Severus quien desenreda todo lo extraño, tal como antaño haría su padre, Harrym y se embarca en unas aventuras incluso más peligrosas que la de su progenitor.


Cuando subió al vagón se tambaleó, y pudo sentir como su mundo se venía abajo. Su padre le había dicho que no se preocupara, que no pasaba nada si entraba en Slytherin, pero teniendo a su hermano James al lado todo el tiempo, era difícil poder tranquilizarse.

-¡Vamos Al!

Albus Severus avanzó un poco, y se internó en el vagón de su hermano. Allí estaba él, junto a tres amigos. Uno era menudo y delgado, con el pelo castaño, que simulaba al bronce cuando los rayos de sol caían sobre su piel. El otro era más alto y fornido, lo que le hizo recordar a un guarda de seguridad que había visto en varias tiendas muggles. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su pelo era moreno. Había un último chaval, más larguirucho que los otros dos y que su hermano. Su pelo era de color rubio platino, lo que le hizo recordar al chico que acababa de ver en la estación.

-Hola-saludó temeroso.

James sonrió con sorna a sus compañeros, y entonces Albus se imaginó lo peor.

-Mira Al, estos son Richard, Paul y Sebastian-explicó señalando primero al chico de pelo castaño, después al moreno, y, por último, al chico de pelo platino. Albus se inclinó educadamente ante cada uno de ellos, y estos se rieron entre dientes.

-¿En qué casa crees que vas a caer, Al?

Albus Severus suspiró, pues temía a ese gran dilema, pero, aunque con voz queda, respondió:

-Gryffindor.

James soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú, Gryffindor? ¡No tienes demasiadas agallas para serlo!

-Claro que sí-le contradijo Severus.

-Probemos.

James sacó su varita, y Albus lo comprendió. Lo que quería era retarle, y no se quedaría quieto. Quizás en su vida jamás hubiera realizado ni un encantamiento, pero había leído en los libros mucho sobre ellos, y se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. La habilidad de James en la magia se pudo apreciar cuando estev pronunció unas palabras desconocidas para él:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Albus saltó hacia atrás produciendo un sordo ruido, por el que muchos curiosos se asomaron de sus compartimentos, y al ver a Al allí, empezaron a reírse.

-¡Aprende!

Albus entrecerró los ojos, mirando con desprecio a su hermano. Se levantó de mal humor, y se dispuso a seguirle, para empezar una disputo muggle, pero James se internó en el compartimento y le cerró la puerta en las narices Albus asintió, intentando convencerse de la maldad de su hermano, y giró a su derecha, sobresaltándose exageradamente. Unos ojos de color avellana lo miraban intensamente. Su pelo era de color castaño y claro, y sus puntas se caracterizaban por el caos y desorden que reinaban en ellas. Se fijó en la ropa: podría haberla clasificado de extraña. Unos pantalones pesqueros, con botas marrones y altas. Su camisa era muy fina, pero aún así con mangas largas. Le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Me llamo Leslie.

Albus guardó silencio, sin saber que demonios decir ante aquella desconocida que se presentaba ante él de una forma tan sincera como alegre.

-Yo me llamo Albus Severus Potter.

La niña se llevó una mano a la frente, y abrió la boca exageradamente. Al se preguntó si había hecho algo malo, o si había alguien detrás mofándose de él, pero no era así.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Tu padre es Harry Potter?

Albus asintió con la cabeza, confuso y extrañado.

-Que pasada.

¿Qué pasada? No entendía lo que quería decir Leslie. De repente le vino a su cabeza de toda la gente en la estación señalando a su padre. Pero no entendía nada. Su padre solo era auror.

-Será mejor que elijamos un vagón, casi todos están llenos.

Albus abandonó sus ensoñaciones, y siguió a Leslie.

Se sentaron en el último vagón. Albus puso con cuidado su baúl en el suelo, y prefirió fingir toda su atención en el paisaje que iba apareciendo paulatinamente en la ventana, siendo consciente de que Leslie le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué siente uno al tener un padre famoso?

Albus volvió la cabeza fijamente. ¿Un padre famoso?

-Perdona, creo que te confundes.

Leslie negó con la cabeza, y sacó un libro con puntas desgastadas, prueba del mucho uso que le había dado.

-Mira.

Albus lo cogió con una expresión de desconfianza pintada en el rostro, pero Leslie lo ignoró. Albus leyó la cubierta, que lucía unas letras doradas con una floritura hermosa. Su título era "La caída del señor tenebroso".

Ante aquel nombre, Albus frunció el ceño, pues jamás lo había oído. Aún así, no pudo evitar un desagradable cosquilleo en su estómago. Abrió el libro, y nada más avanzar unas páginas, el nombre de su padre saltó a los ojos. Albus Severus empezó una lectura desencadenada, sin saber a donde le llevaría, y que demonios le había escondido su padre. Un tal Lord Voldemort había esparcido la desdicha tanto de muggles y de humanos, y su padre, Harry Potter, al que creía un auror normal y corriente, lo había derrotado una y otra vez, saliendo él airoso y con vida, cuando otros no lo habían conseguido. Albus negaba una y otra vez la cabeza, pues le parecía increíble aquello. Sin embargo, Leslie le quitó el libro bruscamente de las manos, y con una sonrisa insulsa, se lo guardó nuevamente en su mochila.

-¡Eh!

-Tendrás tiempo de leerlo. Me sorprende que tu padre no te haya contado nada de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Voldemort ese?

Leslie negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No digas ese nombre! ¡No quiero recordarlo!

-¡Pero si tú no estuviste allí!

-Ya lo sé. Pero he leído y escuchado mucho, y te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que decían era agradable.

Albus se calló, sin saber que pensar, aún conmocionado.

-¿Por qué no me habrá contado nada?

-Es lógico que quisiera mantener a sus hijos al margen.

Pero al chico esa respuesta ni le ayudaba ni le servía. Necesitaba más datos, saber mucho más del señor tenebroso.

-¿A qué casa crees que vas a ir?

-No sé-respondió con voz queda el chico.

-Yo espero ir a Ravenclaw, allí estuvo casi toda mi familia.

-Toda mi familia es de Gryffindor.

-Mmm … ¿esa es la casa en la que quieres caer?

-Eso espero. Aunque tengo miedo de caer en Slytherin.

-No todos los Slytherins son malos. En la caída del señor tenebroso hubo un Slytherin que corroboró con ello. Severus Snape.

Al se sobresaltó.

-¡Mi segundo nombre …!

-Supongo que tu padre te lo puso por eso. Hay un retrato suyo en Hogwarts.

-Sí, y también de todos los directores del colegio. Tengo el libro de Historia de Hogwarts, me lo dejó mi tía Hermione.

-¿Granger?

-Sí, claro. ¿Acaso la conoces?

Leslie rió.

-No, pero se menciona que ayudó a tu padre en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes.

-¿De veras?

-Junto con Ron Weasley.

-Pero Ron es mi tio.

Leslie se encogió de hombros y Albus se recostó contra el respaldo, pensativo por todo lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su padre, y por el enfado que había crecido en él, ya que nadie se lo había contado. Seguro que James lo sabía. Se quedó toda la tarde sumido en aquellos pensamientos. Leslie no le interrumpió, pues estuvo muy atareada en leer sus libros, y en comer golosinas que él, siendo mago, no había visto jamás en su vida. Al ver la cara que Albus ponía, le ofreció una, pero ese te negó rotundamente.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una especie de golosina que he inventado yo misma. La llamo tubofresoso, porque tiene forma de tubo y sabe a fresa.

Albus asintió, sin saber que más decir.

Conforme avanzaban, el mago percibió como el cielo se oscurecía más y más hasta que el tren frenó en seco. Había llegado a Hogwarts.


End file.
